exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugisarishi Omoide no Chuko
Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of the time-traveling tactician, Kieran Tuule. It is a sequel (of sorts) of Sugisarishi Omoide. First Arc Just Like Before In the Cheshire Isle, Kieran is called by Praeter who seeks to show him the result of his actions in his first Timeline. Unfulfilled actions, temporal chaos, loss and regret bind Kieran to this past. Accepting a second chance, Kieran uses his full power to return to the origin of his timeline, in his pursuit for the perfect end. He thus finds himself in his origin village, minutes before his first death. It soon becomes however apparent to him that something is wrong; even without his memories, things are slightly different. Ruine Harumageddon, his opponent, is much more powerful; and Kieran is immediately helped both by Julienne, a young flower merchant, and his future lover Dokuta de Courssombre, unlike in his memories. Sensing something wrong, Kieran investigates. Similar, yet Different Much like before, Kieran is told to encounter Sienasis by Yaminh Dimorr and meets Myrrah, whom he befriends, just like before. Furthermore, Kieran saves Myrrah as Sienasis in this timeline are already infected by the Blight. Kieran suspects Ruine to be the origin of this new attack, and runs away alongside Myrrah and Julienne. Furthermore, he begins developing deeper bonds with Julienne while reminiscing past memories with Dokuta. When going towards Japan, the group is ambushed by new creatures called Daemons, that can only be commanded by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. As they delve deeper into the tunnel leading to Japan, they discover Torielle, an unconscious young woman who soon awakens and reveals herself as Dokuta's long-lost love, despite Dokuta not remembering her. To The Final Stand In Japan, the group meets Ino Furukawa who seeks to find Hina Harumageddon, just like in the first timeline. However, this time, they are too late; Hina is already too far gone, leading to Helio, Ino's brother, incinerating her. As Kieran is quite surprised to learn this, Julienne spontaneously disappears, and Myrrah is seemingly captured. Helped by Aymerick Harumageddon, the group quickly travels to Dokuta's castle only to discover that despite everything, Ruine - now in Myrrah's body - attempts to draw upon Dokuta's AME Project, as she possesses all the memories of her past life, for a reason yet unknown. Kieran is forced to sabotage Ruine's ritual as she accomplishes it, saving Myrrah and seemingly causing the end of the world. Second Arc New Beginnings ... Again In 2012, Kieran Tuule is an average college student, brilliant but lazy... still, something is amiss. Quickly, Kieran encounters Dokuta, as well as Torielle and her sisters Camilla and Hinoka, also living a normal life as college students. The five of them live a happy life for a few days before Julienne comes and warns Kieran of a danger. This danger, the Julienne from another timeline, appears and attempts to kill Kieran. With Julienne's sacrificial help, Kieran retrieves part of his memories and resolves to save the world once more. His first step is to reclaim Dokuta's castle, where Myrrah rests; he encounters there Angelique Harumageddon, whom he defeats, saving Myrrah and preparing for the next step. However, something dark is approaching. Harumageddons Plan Meanwhile, Ruine, having survived by possessing Aymerick, asks her daughter Lumia Harumageddon to find Hina - Xelina Harumageddon, as she is now called, an independent and ambitious Void master. After an unsuccessful attempt, Lumia defeats Xelina and brings her back to Ruine, only for the latter to launch her plan to forcibly winnow Interra. Kieran's group, helped by Milla Harumageddon, discovers that the only key to stop this apocalypse is to reunite four new Horsemen. He then quickly finds the trace of the first, Atoki - this timeline's version of Kioxat, now as a Japanese high school student. Kieran quickly saves her even as they are attacked by Artemia Harumageddon. Uniting the Horsemen Despite Atoki's reluctance, she joins the group; and Kieran discovers that the next step is the Bogeyman, Davy Maark, in custody of the Den Anfan Corporation. Kieran retrieves her, despite being intercepted by Milla - brainwashed by Ruine with Barthelemy Harumageddon's help - and the mysterious Phayis Harumageddon, who reveals herself to be half of Dokuta. However, he eventually overcomes these trials. Kieran returns to their base, but not before glimpsing something in Milla's weakened form. This turns out to be part of Ruine's Soul as a Horcrux, leading to the identification of an entity tormenting Ruine. This entity, Larsimenus, is quickly identified as Kieran's enemy, and as she taunts him in a vision, he swears to bring her down. Soon after, the third Horseman, Myrrah herself, awakens. Through the Breach The last individual, Julienne herself, lies in the Distortion, a world belonging to Larsimenus. Kieran delves into it alongside Dokuta and after facing many nightmares, they encounter Julienne, seemingly intact. Julienne allows Kieran to meet with her parents, Lughna Tuule and Morrigan, for the first time. They then hasten their step and quickly return in order to confront Ruine. Meanwhile, Xelina has convinced Lumia to join her against Ruine, the pair borrowing the help of Divine Servant Aldebaran and organizing a rebellion against Ruine. Both groups join their strength as Xelina attempts to trap Ruine inside her body to defeat her - yet fails. As Kieran's group is about to confront Xelina, the world splits in two. Distortion's Battle Kieran's group is taunted by Larsimenus, possessing Julienne's body, as she tells them of Ruine's past, but as she attempts to crush Kieran's morale, he uses his powers, taught by his mother, in order to craft the Distortion Key, a blade which allows him to forcibly split apart Julienne from Larsimenus, banishing the eldritch entity far away. Kieran returns only to find Aldebaran and Lumia defeated by an empowered Ruine in Xelina's body, much to his shock, as he believed that the pair had won ; Kieran resolves to fight Ruine once and for all despite his body being grievously wounded. A lengthy battle engages, as Ruine constantly "resets" the battlefield with each defeat. The Final Battle Aldebaran and Lumia, who have succeeded in saving Xelina in another timeline, join the fight by attempting to snap Ruine out of her desperation-driven trance. Soon, they are joined by all other Harumageddon, fighting against the monstrously powerful individual. Meanwhile, Kieran uses Kai Second to fight Larsimenus and neutralizes her. By the time he does that, Ruine, having lost all sanity, manifests a Phantasm Field, fighting all Harumageddon and Kieran's group at once. As Dokuta manages to reach out to Kieran's soul, the two visit Ruine's past and allow her to confront her tormented fate, making her return to her senses in the real world as well. She then begs those around her to end her torment, which they do by defeating her. As Kieran ends Ruine's life in that Timeline, he tells Praeter that his journey is complete, and asks for all those around him to return to the Cheshire Isle - where Ruine, as a Divine Servant, still exists. Thus, Kieran's Timeline, finally purified, rejoins with the Cheshire Isle. Characters * Kieran Tuule * Dokuta de Courssombre * Julienne * Torielle * Camilla * Hinoka * Atoki * Myrrah * Davy Maark * Helio * Ino Furukawa * Larsimenus * Yaminh Dimorr * Ruine Harumageddon * Xelina Harumageddon * Lumia Harumageddon * Rhen Harumageddon * Aurea Harumageddon * Tiger Harumageddon * Fumei Harumageddon * Phayis Harumageddon * Milla Harumageddon * Aymerick Harumageddon * Eleonora Harumageddon * Colera Harumageddon * Artemia Harumageddon * Barthelemy Harumageddon * Muken Harumageddon * Akagomon Harumageddon * Angelique Harumageddon * Praeter * Lughna Tuule * Morrigan * Aldebaran Trivia * This second timeline serves both as a sequel and a 'reboot' of the first. Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle